All For a Dream
by Ein Sof Ish
Summary: Why? Why won't you let me dream you monsterous thing?
1. Chapter 1

This is a test that would be continued albeit slowly.

Disclaiming: Naruto or Sengoku Basara, or any other animes

Like a dream a dark, dark dream was what this the figure of a slender woman with long hair thought.

Why was she here, did she not enter the world of the dead where she had dragged her brother?

Was this a mistake the figure thought as she continued through the dark.

In truth it didn't bother her.

Darkness was where she flourished the most.

But she enjoyed the dawn, yes the light of the sun that she had once walked under.

A smile and a frowned respectively appeared in her mind. Lord happy and lord grumpy, how fun they were.

Oh well, she won't ever see those men again.

This was just some of the consequences of her purpose, her choice. But, but, but, but, something was wrong this was not the place she was heading for. The place she was going to leave with her brother.

Why weren't they going to sleep for eternity, what was happening?

Then she stopped moving there was a shift in the darkness yes a large shift. She knew this was what kept her from her brother, what kept her from those happy dreams. Yes she would fight this thing for an eternity if it meant peace for her and her family.

Yes she would fight for her purpose to be fully realized.

* * *

><p>A little girl with blue laid in her bed tossing and turning having a nightmare. She gasped for air not knowing what was happening. A shadow had snuck into her room. A man with the intent of kidnapping the girl. As he approached the girl gasped clawing at the air as if trying to get something away from her. What ever she was dreaming it wasn't pretty. The man then grabbed the girl only for her offset lavender eyes to snap wide open as she screamed.<p>

Pitch black clawed hands came from under the girl penetrating the mans stomach in a spray of intestines blood and stomach fluids staining the walls. More claws seeped out from under the girl grabbing the mans limbs ripping them to shreds as he gave out cries of agony.

All the while the girl who had escaped the mans grasp watched as the clawed hands tore her would be kidnapper to pieces. The girls innocent wide eyes watched as the gore was strewn across her room with only her being unmarked physically.

* * *

><p>Another shift the woman thought in the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>Coal black eyes glared hatefully into the impassive red eyes with three black tomoe around it's pupils.<p>

The holder of the red eyes wonders why was the boy with the coal eyes hate filled expression was so potent. It was so deep the young man with the red eye did his best not to flinch

"Keep that hate for it will make you strong."

The boy with the coal black eyes glared harder at the red eyes. The holder of the red eyes jumped to the nearest building then turned to the coal eyed boy before jumping away.

Tears fell from coal eyes as they slowly turned red with one tomoe not the boy notice.

* * *

><p>How long has it been. Years that's was it felt like the woman thought as she kept battling the smiling monster as she called it. The happy monster, that's it's name, yes this monster is all that is in her path.<p>

* * *

><p>A girl with pink hair wandered through the area looking through the weapons shop wondering what she was doing there. Usually she would be following the boy she was infatuated with but not now. In reality there was something in her mind, something telling her to have more pride in more than just her appearance.<p>

She should have more pride in her own skills, pride with the abilities she gained, pride in her intelligence, pride for she is and always will be a powerful woman.

Then a diagram appeared in her mind. Something that could fit in her hand where her index finger pulled a trigger resulting in a loud banging noise sounding in her ears.

The girls green eyes narrowed in confidence as she went to a black smith.

Her ideas would lead her to create more things to be proud of.

Three hundred twenty eight years the smiling monster stated to the woman. hundreds of years of not surrendering for her eternal sleep. Yes she would last an eternity…_yess an eternity_.

A blond boy with vivid clear blue eyes stared into the crowd of happy families in the shadows with bloody bandaged fists as he forced the smile on his face as he walked past the bodies of unconscious grown men who chased him.

The boy only had one desire, acknowledgement. Whether it was good or bad as long as he was acknowledged he didn't care.

On his way he didn't notice the pink haired girl carrying objects in a bag run past him.

As he walked the on the path near the lake the boy stared at the back of the coal eyed boy who glanced back at the blond with a glare. The blond glared back, then after a few minutes the blond grunted then walked off while the boy with coal eye turned to the lake.

The blond smiled secretly knowing that someone else was just as lonely as he was.

* * *

><p>The blue haired girl stared out the barred window kneeling on the ground. Even though she was spoiled like a princess she yearned for more human contact. Humans around her age, children. The most she would meet were her private tutors and trainers. She would rarely meet other children her age.<p>

Her sibling visited her often but the blue haired girl wanted to meet someone her age. Not older than her, not younger than her, someone in her age group. She tells her sister this quite often and her sister does bring it up with father.

Lately she has started to lose patience with these thoughts and she made sure to voice this thought albeit quietly. Though she knew the frustration in her voice was obvious.

She could always leave the girl thought as a clawed black hand reached for the barred windows to rip them and the wall apart. That's right she was good for years, _years_, she thought. She was twelve going on thirteen already. The black claws had multiplied reaching for what she wanted to do. _No_ the girl thought, she was a good girl and she wouldn't do something like that.

With a thought like that the claws disappeared into thin air.

"Hinata," the voice of her tutor said.

"Yes, dolphin-sensei," Hinata said.

"Are you ready for your first and last day of school?" the man with a scar at the bridge of his nose asked smiling. "Also for the last time it's Iruka-sensei," the man stated with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Hinata stared at him for a minute before stating passively as she averted her eyes to the window," Hina knows that."

Again this is a test

And I know it should go to the crossover section but nothing in the crossover section would give me feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata looked around village in a smiless wonder as she followed Iruka by rooftop.

"Dolphin-sensei, a-are you sure H-Hina will make friends?" Hinata asked silently.

Iruka nodded hoping to kami that she will. After all her isolation from her family the girl deserved it. Even though it was just to preserve the honor of the clan making the girl into a kunoichi a bit to much for a person of Hinata's sensitive mental status.

She wore the clothes she was used to wearing during training. Her father had made several dozen copies of these clothes for her from fine material that was tough, durable, and beautiful.

Her tan offset purple sleeveless lavender fur lined jacket covered a dark purple kimono that sleeves held the clan symbol proudly. The kimono stopped at mid thigh with four tails that stopped at the knee area in the back with almost black purple capris. Her shinobi sandals were also custom made purple.

Such nice things she was spoiled with by her father who stared at her with pity and annoyance. She was the eldest child, the heiress to the clan. She should have been put on out into the open to show her skills. But instead she had to be sealed away for a power she had gained as a babe. Like a locked away princess she was sent to rot in a prison full of all the things princesses would enjoy. But as time went on it was finally decided she would be brought up as a warrior like all leaders of a clan she could not be weak. So they trained her gently as they could as to not bring the nightmares wrath.

Her long hair with the hime hair cut whipped around her face. Her eyes snapped into attention as Iruka stopped in the front of the academy.

Iruka couldn't help but notice how feminine Hinata's every move was and how she landed with grace far beyond her years. It felt to him like a father finally noticed that his daughter had finally bloomed. That and she had more curves in her slender figure than most girls. Iruka shook his head knowing that the girls would view her as threat for it.

"Shall we go in Hinata-chan?" Iruka asked gently.

"Yes Dolphin-sensei," Hinata answered making a twitch appear in Iruka's eyes.

For some odd reason it was like the girl could never say anyone's name. It was probably just some strange involuntary action from trauma was what Iruka thought. Iruka just sighed as they entered the academy with Hinata taking in everything that she had ever missed and might not see again.

The tan boy with blond spiky hair and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks sat on his desk bored out of his mind. He wore a bright orange jacket with black trim that was zipped open to show a dark orange colored armor covering his chest with his hitai-ate tied around his forehead. He had on orange pants an blue shinobi sandals.

Usually he'd be messing around somewhere but this was the last day he would deal with the academy so he might as well come into class. That and if he wasn't there he would probably wouldn't be graduated in the first place.

"Naruto move," said the long pink haired girl with glaring green eyes.

She wore a maroon sleeveless shirt with a white circular at the sides and chest area. She had on black leather shorts that stopped just above her knees with blue shinobi sandals. Around her waist was a belt that held a assortment of pouches and holsters. Her hitai-ate was tied as a hair tie and a maroon band around her right arm.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto stated to the girl feeling a little annoyed at the lack of greeting.

"I. Said. Move. Uzumaki," Sakura said.

"Why?" Naruto said slowly.

"So I can sit next Sasuke-kun," Sakura answered too sweetly.

Naruto with a deadpanned expression turned to look at his left to find the brooding pretty boy named Sasuke sitting there arms crossed. He had to bangs framing his face with the backed spiked and coal black eyes that stared coldly in front. He wore a indigo blue high collared shirt with a sleeveless matching jacket. He had on white shorts with blue trim and a blue belt to match. He wore blue shinobi sandals on his feet and his hitai-ate around his forehead.

Before Naruto could say anything Sakura pushed him out of the way as she sat next to Sasuke with a blush on her face.

"Oh how I hate that guy," Naruto muttered as he took a seat next to Sakura.

"Oi forehead," said a familiar female voice.

"Yes ?" Sakura said staring at the blond haired blue eyed girl with a side ponytail girl wearing midriff showing purple tube top and a mid-thigh skirt with bandages wrapped around both legs stopping just above her knees.

She also wore a obi tied around her waist with blue shinobi sandals. She pushed Naruto out of the way while he was still in his seat.

"The names Ino forehead girl," Ino stated ignoring Naruto's attempt to get her off of him.

"And my names Sakura if you hadn't figured it out already you air head pig," Sakura said with a smirk.

"Careful Ms forehead or else I'd have to use that big head of yours for target practice," Ino threatened with a smile.

There was the sound of the door opening not that the two girls noticed. "Ino take a seat," Iruka said as he walked in not bothered by the display. Ino growled but took a seat next to the boy with black hair in a spiked up pony narrowed eyes.

"Troublesome," was all he said with his cubby brown haired friend munching on potato chips.

"Of all the randomness of me sitting down why did it have to be with Shikamaru and Choji of all people," Ino muttered under her breathe.

"Guys before I give out the teams their was a last minute entry that had special recommendation by the Hokage," Iruka said seeing the varying looks of interest appear on his students faces.

" Uhh, what do you mean by that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with his hand halfheartedly raised.

"What I mean is that you have a new classmate that's leaving with you guys today," Iruka answered.

"Why so late?" Sakura asked with a few people looking like they wanted an answer.

"Now, now if you don't stop the interrogation I'll make you review everything we learned this year, after all I'm still your sensei," Iruka stated a smile with his cheek twitching slightly annoyed.

That made the class quiet enough for him to say to the door , " you can come in now."

The door opened with Hinata walking in calmly as she stopped and stared at them all.

"Iruka-sensei why is there a blind ghost like person next to you?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Sakura then administered proper disciplinary action by hitting him in the head.

"Ow what was- uhh never mind," Naruto said smiling nervously at the threatening form of Sakura.

"Wh-what an odd f-fox," Hinata whispered looking at Naruto intently.

The boy blushed and waved at the girl with a smile inciting some jealous stares from the boys who ended up being dazzled by Hinata's almost glowing form. But the reason Hinata was staring wasn't interest in relationship, it was because of the a sleeping red fox connected to the boy by nine tails. Hinata felt the urge to reach out and pet the fox on the head to wake it up. Her eyes darted around the room looking for a chair to sit in. The only free seat was in a corner of the room behind the grumpy looking boy.

"May I take a seat Dolphin-sensei?" Hinata asked calmly.

Naruto chuckled as he said,"Dolphin-sensei?"

"Don't start Naruto," Iruka said knowing the boy will give him hell later.

Hinata took her seat without taking her eyes on the fox that slept so quietly on Naruto. Hinata barely noticed that Iruka calling on team placements already until," why do I have to be paired with the brooding bastard."

Hinata jumped slightly as Naruto yelled at Dolphin-sensei for being put on the same team as the boy Hinata had dubbed grumpybrooder-san.

That was also when the pink bird hit Naruto, who she now calls happyfox-san, on the head.

"alright now with that little ordeal done team eight is Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino," Iruka said as he looked at each one of them so Hinata had at least a clue who she was paired with.

Aburame Shino was the boy with brown hair with sunglasses on and a hitai-ate tied around his forehead. He wore a jacket with a high collar covering the majority of his face. He had on dark brown pants and blue ninja sandals.

Shino stared at Hinata wondering what was the reason for her being sent to the academy now of all times. Not just that it was illogical to send a new person to the field without allowing others of the same class know. This would also be harder for Shino in general for he knew that there was more than just the academy test to becoming genin and being pared up with someone completely new would cause some issues as well. He had an idea of how everyone else in the class acted reacted and general personalities. But Hinata was a unknown to him. So he had to ratify the situations unknown factor by having his team group together. And if force was necessary then he would have to use force if the situation called for it.

Though the inquisitive look of Inuzuka Kiba, who had on a hoodie lined with fur trim, hitai-ate on his forehead, dark grey pants, and blue shinobi sandals, said he was interested in the new girl too. The white puppy had dark brown spots on floppy ears was named Akamaru was in Kiba's jacket looked at the girl not sure if she was a threat. But the dog did know one thing, Hinata had no scent and the dog made sure to inform his partner Kiba on this fact.

Hinata had already chosen names for her new teammates. Kiba was dubbed Doggy-san, Shino was dubbed Hive-san, and Akamaru was to be named Fluffy-chan.

Naruto felt as if someone was following him around the park. After he ran from the angry Sakura who for some reason or other was mad at him. Though he did ask her why she was interested in the damned brooding bastard named Uchiha fucking Sasuke, but that was besides the point. Right now he was in the more forested part of the academy grounds while dodging the pink banshee.

Just then a shiver went down Naruto's spine as if something was reaching for his neck. His breath came out quicker almost as if he had just ran a marathon . Not just that it got colder to the point Naruto could see his breath. He felt the hand coming closer to his neck as if to snap it. Naruto gritted his teeth, with blur of motion Naruto turned around with a kunai in hand. He calmed when he felt the heavy feeling disappeared as he locked eyes with Hinata who was just a few feet away from him. Naruto's just smiled as he put the kunai away. If he had been more attentive he would have noticed the sliver of movement just behind Hinata's leg.

"Hey uh Hina right?" Naruto asked trying to remember the girls name.

"Th-that fox with n-nine tails is it yours?" Hinata asked making Naruto's eyes widen at the question.

It wasn't possible Naruto thought he was told that those of his and the younger generation didn't know the truth of the Kyuubi no kitsune.

Naruto was about to ask how she knew but was cut off by Kiba yelling ," hey Hinata where'd you go."

Hinata turned around deciding to go pet Fluffy-chan instead of the fox with nine tails without even glancing at the frozen form of Naruto.

Naruto, who was still recovering from the shock, felt someone sneaking up on him again. And not knowing who it was even though the person aimed a punch at him, he grabbed his foe and threw him or her over his shoulder. Only after noticing the flash of pink Naruto ran the opposite direction.

The girl who was just thrown was a very pissed Haruno Sakura whose inner self screamed**, " vengeance for our pride, shannaro."**

With that Sakura ran off after Naruto with the intent of turning him into paste on the pavement.

After she was gone a foreign observer dropped from the trees revealing himself to be Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke followed Hinata trying to figure out what was so great about her that she would be made a genin without going to the academy. But all he got was that the girl had bad social skills and thought she needed permission to pick flowers. Sasuke thought back to what he saw the Hyuga do. Black clawed hands that were aiming at Uzumaki's throat with the intent to kill that seemed to match his brothers in power. But it was a surprise Naruto could move with that type of intent in the air. But the thing that bothered him the most were the words the Hyuga girl said.

'Th-that fox with n-nine tails is it yours?'

Not just that the look on Uzumaki's face, it was of surprise, shock, and fear. That was not part of Uzumaki's personality at all so it must be something serious. Especially if it made Naruto act like that.

"What secrets is that dobe hidding," Sasuke said.

Naruto stared into the mirror of the boys bathroom knowing that Sakura had enough decency to not chase in after him. Naruto thought back on the words that the new girl said.

'Th-that fox with n-nine tails is it yours?'

The way she said it was so innocent that it made him really uncomfortable. It also made him wonder how did she know or if she didn't know and just said that to freak him out. But was the word in his mind that kept bothering him in his mind. But why did she talk about the nine tailed fox of all things.

Naruto splashed some water on his face. He'd just do what was normal for him charge in and take 'em down. Though it was charge in and ask a question.

As he left the bathroom a fist flew at his face only for him to catch it making the thrower of the fist look at him in shock. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by the determined look on Naruto's face. But her eyes narrowed as she pulled back her fist and walked away deciding this one time just to let it go. The look in Naruto's face annoyed her because she couldn't help but respect someone with that look of inner strength coming out of their eyes.

Naruto stared after the pink haired girl wondering what he had down to make her stalk off like that. The boy shrugged as he went out to find Hinata only for the warning bell making him stop in his tracks.

Looks like he'd have to just confront her later.

Okay Naruto was officially annoyed because by the time he had gotten to the class team eight had already headed out with their jonin-sensei so he just decided he'd have to meet Hinata the next time he saw her. Now on to the other reason he was annoyed, his jonin-sensei was three hours late.

"Man, where is that guy already?" Naruto growled with his arms crossed

"Shut-up Naruto, no amount of gripe from your mouth will make the wait any easier," Sakura said while her inner self made the declaration of cutting off a certain appendage that belonged to their sensei.

While all this Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as his already thin patience waned.

Naruto then got out of his seat and walked to the door then stopped a few feet in front of it as he got into stance. "Naruto don't tell me you plan to punch our sensei right?" Sakura asked while her inner self rooted for the boy.

"Che, as if someone of you caliber could harm a jonin," Sasuke stated the supposed obvious. Naruto just ignored the comments of the peanut gallery and concentrated as he tensed his muscles for action.

"Sasuke-kun is right you can't punch someone more…," Sakura trailed off as the doorknob turned.

Naruto taking the turn of the knob as the sign to strike Naruto charged forward in a blue leaving a trail of yellow behind him with a straight jab as he punched through the door and hit someone who grunted in pain. There was the sound of someone slamming into the wall leaving a crack sound that echoed into the room from the hallway.

Naruto crossed his arms and laughed as he said," serves him right."

Then Sakura came up behind him and smashed her fist into the boys head shouting," and this serves you right, dumbass."

Naruto rubbed his head cowering from the heated glare Sakura was giving him. The door opened revealing a man silverish haired. He had on a jonin flak jacket with a long sleeved black shirt under with back fingerless leather gloves with a metal plate in the back of the gloves. Black pant with blue shinobi sandals covered his legs and his hitai-ate covered his left eye. The thing that caught the genin's attention the most would have to be the mask that covered the lower half of his face

Sasuke stared at the man with utter annoyance wondering if he really was a jonin.

The man's visible eye turned into what could only be described a smile as he said," My first impression…you're a bunch of psychotic sociopaths that need extensive amounts of therapy, but other than that the orange one has guts."

The three genin just stared at the man a bit shocked at him appearing after being punched into a wall. "Meet me at the roof," the man ordered before disappearing in a poof of white smoke. When the smoke dissipated the open doorway showed a large crack on the wall.

Naruto sighed as Sakura hit him in the head a again.

"Okay now then why don't we start with Introductions," the masked jonin said.

"Sensei how about you introduce yourself first?" Sakura said.

"Alright my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have my likes and dislikes, I do have hobbies, and I rather not say my dreams for the future," Kakashi said not giving them any real information on himself.

"Alight pinky, name hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams," Kakashi said ignoring the deadly glare Sakura was giving him for the pinky comment. With a sigh Sakura stated her inrtoduction," my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes include testing my inventions as well as making them, and," she glanced at sasuke." My hobbies include researching and perfecting my craft and," Sakura glanced at Sasuke again." My dream is to create a successful squadron that uses my weapons in the shinobi world and," she once again glanced at Sasuke." My dislikes are Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto when he's being a intolerable jackass," Sakura finished making Naruto feel like he had a chance living if he stayed tolerable around her.

After that riveting introduction from Haruno Sakura Kakashi then motioned for Sasuke to make his intro. With a silent pause everyone stared at Sasuke expectantly. After a few more minutes of the rattling sound of cicadas Sasuke spoke, " my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like a few things, and I dislike a great many of things, I have no true hobbies, I have not a dream but a ambition to kill a certain person."

Sakura just looked at him with what could be called admiration. While Naruto just hoped he wasn't the person Sasuke desired to kill. Kakashi just nodded mentally knowing very well who the boy wanted to kill.

"Okay now the orange one," Kakashi stated to Naruto who just smiled not knowing that Kakashi was planning something very special for the orange wearing boy. " My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes include ramen, the color orange, fighting, and training; my dislikes include the three minutes it takes to make ramen, a certain broody bastard, a certain girl when she tries to kill, and people that are late; my hobbies are taking care of my plants, and memorizing the different types of ramen; as for my dream," Naruto paused as he tightened his hitai-ate. His eyes brimmed with determination as he continued," is to be the greatest hokage the land of fire has ever seen."

Kakashi blinked in surprise not thinking that the boy who fought without any disregard of who got hurt that was in his way would want to be the village military leader. Sakura just nodded at the boy seeing his firm affirmation of his own desires and goal.

Sasuke was impassive looking but inside he softened knowing a bit more about what he saw Naruto experience. The image of a boy whose spikey blond head was covered in blood staring out a alley way with cold blue eyes stood with bloody knuckles over the forms of half dead adults appeared in Sasuke's head.

"Okay now that the intros are done with how about we talk about your test?" Kakashi stated with his visible eye turning into a smile. The genin just stared at their sensei not sure what to think when the word test came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean by test?" Sakura asked wanting a answer with Naruto nodding

"Oh that's right, well you see the academy test is just what you'd call a qualification test for the real test that the jonin-sensei must administer for the genin candidates to actually become true genin," Kakashi said crossing his arms.

And before the would be genin could say a thing Kakashi cut them off by stating," also the test has a 66% chance failure rating meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at six sharp, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up, you got that," Kakashi paused and waited a second before Naruto or Sakura said anything," good see you at training ground seven bye for now."

Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving three students wondering just what had happen.

Hinata stood outside the academy waiting for the happy fox-san and the nine tailed fox. She had waited for about a thirty minutes for him to appear but no dice, happy fox-san still hadn't come out yet. Not just that the retainers Hinata's father sent after her were still looking for her. Hinata always had the habit of giving them the slip whenever they took her out of her room. Though they always found her before she could leave the compound but right now she was actually trying to stay out of sight in the shadows.

For some reason the byakugan bloodline could never find her. What she didn't know was the anomaly created by the demon hands as she called them, created a void around her making anyway of tracking her impossible except by normal sight alone.

Hinata just stared at the door wondering what was happening until Happyfox-san came out running with the pink crow chasing after him.

"Aw where is he going?" Hinata said strangely not stuttering.

"What are you up to?"

Hinata turned to see Sasuke or rather Broodygrumpy-san glaring at her in suspicion. Instead of jumping back in surprise with a blush like the normal reaction when he appeared near an unfamiliar girl Hinata just stared at him with an uninterested air. Hinata wasn't the type of girl who went for the brooding dark type. She was more attracted to the sunny happy type whether she realized it or not.

"Go away Broodygrumpy-san, Hina detests your darkness," Hinata said without stuttering as she walked off with a frown.

After meeting a sunny person like Naruto she found a person as dark as Sasuke unlikable. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at Hinata's back as she walked away. Not only did she have powers he wanted to know about Hinata dismissed him like he was a nuisance. Most girls would have tried to at least grab on to him and ask him out. Hinata just blew him off without a second thought.

The girl was just so odd.

Naruto threw open the door to his apartment then slammed. He took a few frantic breaths before sighing. But just as he past his window he felt glaring eyes on his head. Naruto slowly walked to the window and looked down to see Sakura pointing at him then punched a fist into her open palm before walking away.

Naruto slowly pulled the curtain closing the window. Then Naruto slowly undressed for bed until he heard the sound of shuffling feet behind him.

Naruto turned around in a battle ready stance only to find darkness swallowing up his apartment. Naruto just growled under his breathe before feeling two clothed arms wrap his neck from behind.

He turned to see who it was only to see a wrist going behind his neck. He turned to look in front to find Hinata's face a centimeter away from his. Naruto blushed at the closeness, but something about her felt off. Other than the fact that he was half naked from the waist

Naruto had no clue what was going on.

"Ne, ne, can pet it?" Hinata asked seductively.

Naruto's face turned a bright cherry red not understanding what she meant. But just then he looked into the girls eyes. Even though he had just met her he was sure that her eyes weren't so black, no he was sure her eyes were more whitish in color

"That fox behind you, can I pet it?" Hinata asked putting her head on his chest.

Naruto felt his heart beat get faster as the same coldness from that last meeting with Hinata came over him except this time he felt compelled to by something to turn around and look at what was behind him. Hinata snuggled deeper into his chest as Naruto looked at what was behind him with wide eyes. The nine tailed fox that stood as large as a mountain behind him with it's eyes slowly opening, Naruto's eyes widened, as the foxes red slitted eyes glared down at him and Hinata.

The foxes muzzle split open into what could only be called a twisted smile.

The fox then said one thing.

" **Interesting girl you have there, brat."**

End of ch 2


End file.
